I Like You
by TheChibiRiceBall
Summary: Songfic.Human Names.FLUFF...can't come up with a summary but this: Of all the little things he would remember, it just had to be that one song. Oh how he loved that man. better story than the summary


**I felt like i needed to write some reall cute fluff and i did :3 i feel really happy about this one! i honestly wrote this because i love Franada~! So yeah, a git for you and myself. i literally had to listen to the sam song over and over agian until i finished this._. no joke, so enjoy. I llike comment so ..plz? if there are grammer or stuff like that mistakes then... then i'll work on it! hope it's readable .! I LOVE FLUFF! SO CUTE~!**

**Song used: I like You by Rosi Golan  
Disclaimer: i dont own Hetalia or the song, this was made for fan purposes only!**

* * *

**A thousand bits, a million parts, tiny pieces that make your heart**  
**And I like you**  
**I heard you whistle, the song we dance to, you remember the smallest detail**  
**And I like you**

The morning light shined through the window blinds and effectively woke up the small Canadian. His eye fluttered open and he rolled over groaning. He curled up in a ball and buried his head into the plush pillows. He breathed in deeply and smelled the wonder soft smell of roses and fine wine. He laughed quietly and hugged the pillow to himself tightly. He got up from the large bed and padded his way to the bathroom. He brushed and washed his face before walking, or more skipping, out of the room and peeked out from the corner of the hall.

There, standing in front of the stove was a tall Frenchman. His hair was the color of honey and his eyes looked like the blue sky. He flipped something fluffy and golden brown in a pan. The warm smell of pancakes and maple syrup filled his senses. He smiled giddily. He sauntered his way into the homey looking kitchen and took a seat at the small wooden table. He rested his head on his arms and just sat there. No sooner did the man start whistling a familiar tune.

It was the song they had first danced to when they were in high school. He couldn't believe he would still remember that. He bobbed his head towards the beat and tapped his fingers on the table along with it. Of all the little things he would remember, it just had to be that one song. Oh how he loved that man.

**Uhh - - - I like you**  
**You - - - I like you**

"So, did you decide which one you would want yet?" He looked down at the small blonde. His eyes were wide with childish glee. He pushed his face into the window like a kid would do when they would look at ice cream. He could practically feel the joy radiating from him. "It seems that you are quite excited about getting a cat Mathieu."

Mathieu turned his head and smiled a large bright grin. "I am! This is the first time I'm actually going to own a pet. Well, aside from Kumajiro who was there since I could remember. I'm… I'm just really excited about this is all, aren't you Francis?" He laughed and pulled the man by the hand into the shop. A small yellow bell rang and caught the attention of a variety of animals. A young woman walked up to them and asked them what they wanted.

"I'm looking to adopt a cat." She gladly led them to the cats and left them to decide and promised to return. Mathieu looked at all the small kittens whom were wrestling each other to be seen by him. There were so many and they were so cute, he nearly gushed over them. He saw one that had been tossed to the side and was on the outskirts of the huddled group of kittens. He reached in and gently grabbed it.

"I want this one. I defiantly want this one." The small orange tabby kitty meowed cutely and purred into the arms of him. He finally gushed while Francis chuckled at the adorable sight.

**Our footprints re arranged the leaves, you pulled me tight, and said you see**  
**I like you**  
**You wrote your name on my sleeve so I can keep you always with me**  
**And I like you**

Autumn had finally come and all the tress's' leaves have turned into the colors of orange rust and fiery reds. Francis breathed in the crispy air, it was a dry sunny day, and well as sunny it could get in autumn. He grabbed the green rake and started to collect the leaves into a large pile. It wasn't until he was done with half of the extensive yard did he hear someone call after him. He looked up and saw Mathieu. He smiled warmly and waved back at him. He continued raking until he heard the fast pace, no, very fast pace of the Canadian. He finally looked up to see the man jump in the air.

"CANNONBALL!" and just like that, the pile of leaves burst like an erupting volcano. The leaves fluttered up and back down to the ground where they were before. The Canadian laughed as the foliage covered him and his silent lover. And suddenly he was attacked to the ground with the other on top of him.

"You ruined all my hard work! Now you must pay for the consequences_! __La mort__par des baisers_!" And Francis started to attack the man under him with kisses. He in return giggled out and squirmed out of his hold. He got up and ran into the nearby woods. Francis followed him suit and he ran until he caught him in a tight hug. Francis abruptly plopped down to the ground and leaned back against a think tree.

They sat there for a while until Francis toke out a pen and carefully pulled on Matthew's sleeve. He blinked in confusion as he wrote on his sleeve, he tried to look but his hand was covering it. He finally let go and let Matthew see it. "Why you'd write your name on my shirt." Francis just snuggle his head in Matthew's neck, kissing it lightly.

"Just so you can have a little bit of me where ever you go."

**Uhh - - - I like you**  
**You - - - I like you**

"Come on Francis, I said I was sorry. I didn't know that they would do that. But don't worry, it'll grow back, I promise." Currently, our Canadian was apologizing to an angry man, in which was rubbing his smooth chin. Last night, some friends had come over and decided to play a harmless prank on the passed out man. This prank involved shaving cream, a razor, and a hairy chin.

"NON! I look hideous now. Without my dear beard –stubble- I look like an old man!" He said melodramatically. Matthew sighed at his French lover, shaking his head at him. He walked up slowly and grabbed his arm. Francis stooped sulking and looked at him.

"Francis, you aren't hideous or ugly, your very handsome with or without you beard thing. And you don't look like an old man at all! You look the same age even without it. And to make it up to you, I'll do anything you want me to do." Mathieu cupped his cheek and kissed him light on the mouth. Effectively brighten the man's angry mood. He kissed him back and they stayed there for a while before pulling away.

"Well, since you said I could do anything I want with you," He smirked cheekily at him, Mathieu blushed pink, "I will do as I please!" He hoisted the smaller man over his shoulder and carried him down the hall and towards a very familiar oak door. Mathieu looked over his shoulder and blushed even more, turning a pretty red. Francis slapped his ass for effect. He squeaked.

"W-Wait Francis! I never said y-you cou-!" Francis jumped Him on his shoulder.

"Ah ah ah, I think I know what I heard mon Mathieu. And I think I know what I am going to ask of you, ohonhonhon~." So Francis proceeded towards the door with a sputtering Mathieu.

**The creases in the corners of your mouth when they curl into a smile**  
**That forms around you like a giant light, and warms me from the inside**

He paced the living room nervously, fiddling with a small red box in his pants pocket. He would stop and think, then pace all over again. He finally sat down on the plush couch and raked a hand threw his blonde hair. He sighed and closed his eyes. He stomped his feet against the carpeted floor and let out and irritated groan. He flopped down on the couch and toke out the small velvet box. He opened it and smiled at what was inside. A shiny silver engagement ring was nestled inside. Tiny diamonds clustered on the sides of the circular shape, it was simple but beautiful. He closed the box and went into the kitchen.

He grabbed a glass tray filled with delicious breakfast items. Bacon, sausages, scrambled eggs, toast, you name it. He lifted the full tray and brought it to the room his shared with the love of his life. He pushed the door open lightly and put the tray on the night stand and kneeled beside the bed of the sleeping man. He looked adoringly at him, he loved him so much. So much he couldn't understand it himself. He reached over and softly petted his head lovingly. Mathieu's eyes fluttered open, showing extraordinary deep indigo eyes. He smiled and cupped his hand.

Francis reached over and placed a feather light kiss on his forehead. Matthew sighed contently and looked over towards the nightstand. His eyes widened, "What's all this? Breakfast in bed?"

"Oui, I was for a special occasion today," He reached into his pocket and grasped the box tightly. He knew Matthew was the one; so he took it out of his pocket and held it in front of him. Mathieu's breathe hitched; he looked at the tiny box with emotions Francis couldn't explain. All his nervousness was gone and all he could think of was here and now with his love. "Mathieu, will you marry me?" the question rolled of his tongue like it was suppose to be there.

Mathieu's eyes prickled with tears until the overflowed and rolled down his flushed cheeks. He shook his head yes and finally spoke. "Y-YES! I will very much marry you Francis! _Je t'aime tellement_!" he flew in the waiting arms of Francis and kissed him continually. Francis felt all warm and bubbly, knowing that he'll be with him forever made him all warm inside.

**And we'll grow up, but not just yet, stay here longer so we don't forget**  
**I like you**  
**I like you**

"Hey, what's your name?" a thickly French accented voice asked. The small child that the question was directed to looked up from his sand castle in mild shock. He blinked owlishly at the other. The other cocked his head to the side. "I said, what's your name? Or are you mute or something." The other pouted, already annoyed.

The one in the sandbox answered quietly, but loud enough for the other to hear. "M-My name is Matthew. What's your name?" The other seemed to brighten up a bit and earnestly replied.

"My name is Francis Bonnefoy!" he crouched down and was eye level with Matthew. Matthew back away a little, Francis was too close to his liking. He looked at him expectantly; Matthew was at a loss for words until he secretly looked at his unfinished sand castle. He looked back at Francis with a small shy smile.

"W-Would you like t-to help me finish my s-sand castle Francis?" He asked at the other blonde child. His cornflower eyes were filled with joy.

"Of course I will help you _mon ami_!" He jumped in the sandbox with him and they both started to build and add to the castle of sand. It wasn't until the sun was setting and orange streaked the sky that they were finished. They had taken up the whole sandbox to make the castle. They were covered from head to toe in it, but the outcome of their hard work paid off.

Francis walked over to Matthew wan put a hand on his shoulder. "You're not bad Mathieu. I like you." And he shot a charming –as much a charming smile a child could pull off- smile at him. Matthew felt his cheeks warm and he turned away from him and stared at the castle. No one had ever said they liked him. Soon they both heard the calls of their mothers.

"Well, goodbye Francis." He started a light jog back to his mother before he was stopped by a voice calling out to him. He turned around.

"MATHIEU! I'll see you to tomorrow right?" Matthew thought about this for a second and then yelled back.

"YEAH! I'll see you tomorrow at the same time!" He then turned away when the other waved back happily. He ran to his mother and hugged her tightly. He hid his blush in her skirt. He liked the new kid also. He was interesting.

* * *

**I think this came out well ouo hope you understand some of the french ( well you should cuz it's easy words XP) so yeah hope you enjoyed all the fluffy goodness and throwing up rainbows 8D**


End file.
